


Birthday Surprises

by Cradle_Crypt



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, M/M pairings, Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cradle_Crypt/pseuds/Cradle_Crypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has his twenty first birthday and Renji is forced to bring along his boss, by his boss. Grimmjow is Renjis boss, and he just wants booze. Ichigo just so happens to catch his eye and relationship stuff. I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Fanfiction under the same title under my other author name Kaine-Minizowa

**_Chapter 1_ **

Inside a small office on the top floor of an agency a man with red hair stretches out and grunts as his foot hits the small computer on the floor next to his worn out desk. Sketches of characters both gruesome and sweet fluttering around him to the floor as he sighs and wipes his face of the sweat that had built up due to the suspense. Finally, his work was done, finally he had found a character that fit the plot of the games story line. The man, Renji Abarai, folded himself back into the sitting position, the lights fluttering and fading as it finally became the companies down time. His laptop only a soft glow on his desk as he gathers the papers he let fly, and shoved them into a black folder which was promptly settled into his upper desk drawer.

Renji stood up and straightened his tie, re-buttoned his top collar button and threw his gray jacket on before he walked out of his small cubical and locked the small door that the offices had installed. Pulling out his phone he checked the time and redialed his friends who had called him hours earlier. On the third ring a man picked up the phone and waited for words to be spoken.

"What time did you want me at Urahara's, Kurosaki?" Renji wondered as he balanced his phone on his shoulder and shrugged his thick wool jacket closer to himself, suddenly feeling less warm. A soft snort came from the other end.

"Rukia, stop, please, I'm on the phone with Renji." Ichigo said distantly. Renji figured that Rukia was probably tickle torturing him due to the fact that it was the orange haired kids twenty-first birthday.

"Oh shut up you know I wanna know your secret birthday boy." Rukia sang loudly causing Renji to flinch.

"Shut it shorty. Hey, Ren, you still there?"

"Yea, I'm here."

"Great, well, my party just started a few minutes ago, you think you can show up soon?" Ichigo asked. Renji smiled and checked the time again, it was only eight thirty. Renji could handle staying out late, he did finish his work for the week and it was his best friend's birthday.

"Yea, I can be there soon, it's just down the street from my house, I'll drop my stuff off, grab your present and I'll be there."

"Alright, cool!" Ichigo shouted. "I'll see you soon then." Ichigo laughed and hung up the phone. Renji laughed and shut his phone, shoving it into his pocket as he walked out of the company lobby. One hand in his pocket and the other holding his brief case Renji made his way across the street only to hear a whistling from behind him. Ignoring the whistling Renji continued on his way, not looking for any fights since he had to be at Ichigos party or Rukia would castrate him. Just as he rounded the corner a big, finely manicured, male hand landed on his shoulder wrenching him back three feet.

"Hey man, ya know you should look when someone calls out to you." It was Grimmjow, Renji's boss. The red head let out a sigh of relief.

"Ya know if you knew me why didn't you say my name?" Renji asked.

"Cuz I wasn't sure if it was you or not." Renji eyed his boss quietly, wondering why he was stopped.

"Okay, did you need something Mr. Jeagerjaques?" Renji asked. Grimmjow smirked.

"Just call me Grimmjow, Mr. Jeagerjaques seems to formal and way too old for me." Grimmjow explained. "And as for your question, I heard there was a party, which usually involves booze, I want to tag along."

"What? No, you can't." Renji said quickly.

"Why can't I?" Grimmjow asked, cocking his head to the side like a cat, his blue hair jostling towards that side.

"It's a birthday party for my friend who just turned twenty-one today." Renji bit his lip wondering why he was telling this to his boss, everyone said it was the worst thing a man could do, having fun with his boss.

"That's great, then what's so bad about another person coming?" Grimmjow grinned. "The more the merrier right?"

"You don't know him." Renji pointed out.

"I know you, which should be enough, right?" Renji sighed giving in.

"Okay, but I swear to god, if you piss off Ichigo, it'll be on me so don't screw up." Renji turned around snapped his fingers and continued walking leaving a stunned Grimmjow to stare after the red head. "Are you coming or what?" Renji yelled out. Grimmjow turned on his heel and started following Renji.

Ichigo drummed his fingers impatiently on the booth seat. Rukia sat across from him, a tray of Jell-O shots in front of her and her brother to her left settled into a good book. A scowl was set across the orangettes mouth as he watched Rukia arrange the shots into a long line.

"Renji really needs to get here. You won't let me drink until he gets here."

"Well, Renji works hard and it would be so sad if he didn't get to watch you take your first shot."

"I don't care what he wants, it's my birthday. Not his." Ichigo whined. "I know I sounded just cheery on the phone but that was all you! You and your need to fuckin tickle torture me."

"I'm really good at that, it must be some secret if you were able to hold on to it for as long as you have, so you gunna tell me it or not?"

"No, probably not for a really long time either, now let me have at least one shot. Please Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia watched Ichigo for a moment before sighing and holding out a red colored Jell-O shot.

"Fine." Rukia said and just as Ichigo had the shot in his hand another hand shot out and grabbed it from him.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo shouted as he turned to see the man who had grabbed his shot.

"I thought I told you I wanted to see you take your first drink." Renji smirked. He set down his present for Ichigo and pushed Ichigo over. "I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend." Ichigo looked at the Grimmjow with wondering eyes as the blue haired man sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Renji's friend. What's your name? Since he's too stupid to introduce you." Ichigo said snatching the shot back from Renji and downing it.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, you must be Ichigo." Ichigo smirked and held up the empty glass.

"Yer damn right, see Renji, just as I told you and Rukia, it's not that exciting."

"It will be later. We're gunna get you shit faced." Rukia said. Rukia smirked.

"Wow, even with a man like Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki?" Grimmjow asked eyeing the man with the book.

"I'm the designated driver, the partner of my publishing industry Mr. Kurosaki, is my sister's best friend, so I would want them to be safe, now wouldn't I?" the stoic man asked.

"Wow." Grimmjow smirked looking at Ichigo.

"Alright guys, now let me drink." Ichigo said grabbing at another shot. Renji shook his head and laughed.

"After that lets all go dance with those lovely women over there." Ichigo looked over at where Renji was pointing seeing three girls with short dresses and fancy dyed hair. Shrugging Ichigo locked eyes with Grimmjow as he smirked at the orangette who only blushed slightly.

Renji smirked at the blush on the orangettes face at the mention of the cute girls he saw. Winking at the girls who were looking at the partying group Renji threw a shot to Grimmjow who seemed to have an eye on Rukia. Throwing back their shots the night began.

"Wooo!" Renji said, his tie around his head where Rukia had wrapped it when he loosened it. "This is mah jam!" The red head swung his hips to the techno beat blasting from the DJ's speakers that were placed around the entire club. Ichigo about spit out his newest drink, a concoction of fruit punch vodka and something else that buzzed in the back of his mind, as a hand slipped against his lower back.

"What the fuck who's-?" Ichigo spun on his stool and was shocked to see the blue haired man Renji had come with. "Hi."

"Hey," Grimmjow smirked and kept his hand on Ichigos hip.

"So, I'm guessing you know I'm gay." The orangette stated as soon as Grimmjow was eyelevel with him.

"Of course, I'm really good at telling." Blue eyes were watching the pink staining Ichigos face.

"Is that because you swing that way too?" Ichigo asked sipping his drink and looking around to see if any of his friends were watching.

"Of course." Grimmjow snorted and Ichigos face became red. "No, it's obvious because I was watching you, and I could tell you were watching me."

"Yea?" Ichigo asked looking at Grimmjow with a smile. Looking around again to make sure no one was watching them Ichigo stood up so he was just a little taller than Grimmjow and advanced toward him, placing a hand on Grimmjows clothed chest and leaning in, Ichigo kissed Grimmjow on the lips, a sly tongue slipping out and onto Grimmjow's bottom lip, which Grimmjow gladly accepted. Wrapping his hands around Ichigos hips and pulling him closer deepening the kiss, Grimmjow smirked as Ichigos tongue delved farther into his mouth to force a battle of tongues. Pulling away from Grimmjow Ichigo trembled and sighed as Grimmjow ran his hand up the inside of the back of Ichigos black tee-shirt.

"Damn." Ichigo whispered looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Grimmjow's blue eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm up." Ichigo whispered with a chuckle. Grimmjow snorted and held Ichigo closer.

"Me too." Grimmjow said. "You wanna?" Ichigo looked into Grimmjows eyes.

"In the bathroom?" Ichigo asked. When Grimmjow looked stunned, "I don't think I can wait long." Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Ichigos hand moving through the many people dancing, towards the bathroom.

They didn't make it to the bathroom. Ichigo was picked up and pressed against the dead end of the hall, barely lit, and concealed with many large plants. Arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck and his legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. Pants tugged down, Ichigo moaned as a finger thrust inside his orifice. The sounds Ichigo would make went straight to Grimmjows crotch erecting his cock even farther.

"Make those sounds kitten, be loud and let loose." Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo bit his lip as two more fingers were thrust into him, his breath elevating. "More." Grimmjow demanded as Ichigo pressed himself closer, practically fucking himself on Grimmjow's fingers.

"Fuck, I need you in me now." Ichigo panted which had Grimmjow smirking and stopping Ichigo from doing anything further.

"I'm not sure, I'm just not feeling it, maybe if you beg for it I'll give you what you want." Grimmjow said.

"In a club?" Ichigo whined. "Really?"

"You don't want it?" Grimmjow pulled away from the wall causing Ichigo to gasp.

"No, no, I want it, I want it, give it to me please." Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow turned his head to the side leaning in closer so his ear was closer to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry? You want me to stop? Well, I'm no rapist so, okay…" Ichigo looked upon Grimmjow with lust in his eyes as he tightened his hold on the blue haired man between his legs.

"Please, I need you in me, right now." Ichigo said.

"Who? I'm sorry but you aren't specific enough." Grimmjow unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to let his man hood free.

"Please Grimmjow, I need you in me, right now. I can't take it." Ichigo tried to wiggle and get friction started between them again.

"You gunna mewl like a little slut for me?" at the deep demanding voice Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'll mewl like a slut for you, just say it, I'll do it, just fuck me Grimm-NYAH!" Grimmjow smirked and thrust all the way to the hilt causing Ichigo to tense up and moan. "Oh fuck yes, Grimmjow, thick, the best." Ichigo expressed gratitude. "So good."

"Yea?" Grimmjow asked as he thrust harshly into Ichigo.

"Yea." Ichigo whined in pleasure, his head falling back against the wall. "I feel so close. So close Grimm…" Ichigo whispered pressing back against Grimmjow.

"Well then, come on, do it." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigos erection and pumped in pace with his thrusts.

"So good, so close, so soon…" Ichigo chanted right before he came, white spurts of hot cum across both his and Grimmjows shirt. Grimmjow thrust a few more times into Ichigo and grunted, pressing his entire body against Ichigo and into Ichigo as he released hot cum into the twenty one year old boy.

"Damn." Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and pulled both of their pants up.

"Never happened so soon." Ichigo moaned and bit his lip, he felt tired and dizzy from pleasure. "Grimmjow, can you kiss me again?" Grimmjow smiled and leaned down into Ichigo pressing his lips against the orange head's.

"Shit." The lone word broke out over the noise that was created by the DJ in the club. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo turned to see the shocked faces of Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. "No fucking way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Renji!" A folder filled with extra heavy paper flopped down onto the red heads desk startling him from his little cat nap in his stuffy cubicle.

"I didn't fuck the cat!" Renji shouted as he flinched upwards at the loud noise. Deep red eyes landed on their boss in shock.

"Was there a cat in your dreams Renji?" Grimmjow snickered as he leaned against the flimsy wall of the cubicle.

"Shut the fuck up." Renji said rubbing his face and grabbing the yellow folder on his desk. "What the hell do you want?"

"I don't think that's very nice to be saying to your boss." Grimmjow teased. "And I was wondering if you had the cuties number, ya know, the one who is now legally of age to get drunk?" Grimmjow grinned. Renji scowled up at his boss.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, getting involved with him?" Renji asked.

"I like him." Grimmjow said plainly with a shrug.

"He's not interested." Renji answered all too quickly.

"How would you know?" Grimmjow pressed, raising a baby blue eyebrow at Renji.

"I just know, okay?" Renji turned away from Grimmjow with a blush.

"What's your aversion to me?" Grimmjow asked coming into Renji's cubicle and shutting the small door behind himself.

"Ya know that's not gunna help keep our conversation a secret when I'm kicking your ass and you are screaming for help right?" Renji growled.

"Is that a threat?" Grimmjow asked cocking his head to the side. "All because of a certain orange haired friend of yours who I happen to like?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Renji."

"So?"

"You can't stop me from seeing him."

"Just because he got drunk off his ass and kissed you doesn't mean anything."

"I think it means everything." Grimmjow said getting closer to Renji. "I think this little aggressive side of you is coming out because you know something, like perhaps that Ichigo Kurosaki, the man you thought was straight, is actually-

"Don't you dare say it!" Renji shouted.

"Gay." Grimmjow whispered. Renji slammed his hand down on the desk looking Grimmjow in the eyes.

"He is not gay! He can't be! Rukia likes him."

"Are you sure she doesn't like you?" At the blue haired bosses words Renji went silent. "Now, can I have Ichigos number?" Renji grumbled something and then took out a pen writing it down on a slip of loose paper he had.

"Now would you kindly get out?"

"I'll do just that after I find out whether this is Ichigos real number or not. This should only take a few seconds." Grimmjow pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number up. On the fifth ring a crisp voice sounded on the other end.

"What the fuck do ya want? I'm busy sleepin and my head is splittin with a fuckin hang over."

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmjow?" The voice immediately took a turn for the better, sounding much nicer. "Hey! I wanted to call you when I got up but Renji wouldn't give me your number and you had already left."

"Oh yea?" Grimmjow asked looking over at Renji whose jaw tightened as Grimmjow left the cubicle.

"Yea, he said you weren't interested, but somewhere later that night he confessed to me so I realized he was jealous, I was actually going to come by the office today and say hello because the entire staff knows me. Friends from high school, ya know?" Grimmjow nodded and chuckled and walked down the hall to his office.

"You're free to come up to the office anytime, that is, just as long as I get to see you the longest."

"Cute." Ichigo murmured. "I could do that."

"So, how did it go last night when I left, besides the fact that Renji drunkenly confessed to you?"

"Well, right after you left I got bitched at for kissing you, then later Renji confessed and this is where everything gets blurry for me, but~… Rukia kissed Renji, and Byakuya got angry… that led to him taking Rukia home which forced Renji and I to walk home alone awkwardly, he was all over the fucking place so he dragged me into some strip club where I saw my friend Shinji there with his boyfriend Nnoitra and that's all I remember, well except for the fact that I have now woken up to seeing Shinji and Nnoitra making out in the kitchen over the bacon I believe I am going to have to steal." Ichigo explained. Grimmjow laughed.

"You're lucky that you get bacon." Grimmjow pouted while opening his office door. Inside Ulquiorra sat at his desk looking bored.

"Yup, I now have three favorite things in this wide world of ours." Ichigo said happily while keeping an eye on Nnoitra and Shinji as he went to grab the entire plate of bacon that they had cooked.

"Oh yea? What's that?" Grimmjow asked sitting down in his desk.

"Let's see, bacon, sex, and dick." Ichigo counted them off on his fingers as he held the plate in one hand and his phone on his shoulders.

"Are those really the three things?" Grimmjows eyebrows had shot up.

"Oh yea, I can't think of anything else that would be my favorite." Ichigo giggled.

"What about me?"

"Well I've only met you last night and I fucked you practically an hour after that… You fall into the sub categories."

"Sub categories?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yup, right below sex and dick."

"Wow, thanks." Grimmjow tried his best to sound unamused, there was also a long awkward silence between them over the phone.

"If you're wondering whether it's a good or bad thing, it's a good thing." Ichigo said sitting down on the chair in the living room and eating a strip of bacon within two seconds. "Oh, god, so good." Ichigo moaned and he too another strip of bacon into his mouth.

"I think I'll have to let you go, considering the noises you are about to make, I'm at work, I don't need to go around the office with a hard on."

"I'll come by to see everyone in a few hours, don't worry, even if you do, I'll take care of it."

"I like the sound of that."

"I bet you do, now hang up, work, and leave me and my bacon alone." Ichigo said. Grimmjow snorted.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye!" Ichigo shouted and then his phone was stolen from him by Shinji. "What the fuck?"

"Oh come on Ichi, it's not like you're using it anymore and I wanted to know who was calling."

"Well, he called me and I didn't have his number in my phone until now, so if you'd let me enter it then you can snoop around for it later." Ichigo said snatching his phone back and pressing a few buttons before placing the phone down the front of his boxers.

"Oh hon, you think it is gunna stop him from reaching his delicate fairy fingers down the front of those panties you call boxers, it won't." Nnoitra said.

"Actually, I only did that because I don't have pockets." Ichigo said, and the three men burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to your birthday party last night, so the bacon is a wake up present and your real present will be given to you only after you take a shower, you smell like sex and booze."

"Yes I do, really good sex and booze." Ichigo got off the chair and put his plate of bacon down on the small glass table.

"Oh, do tell." Shinji said walking over to their basket of laundry and pulling out a clean towel.

"After the shower."

"Fucking tease." Shinji said throwing a towel at the orangette. "You'd better hurry your ass up then, you know how I like to pry." Ichigo laughed and walked to the bathroom where he showered away all that remained of last night.

()()()()

"So?" Shinji asked when a squeaky clean Ichigo sat down on the couch. Ichigo smirked.

"So, Renji's boss showed up at my birthday party with him."

"Ew."

"No, not ew, he was fucking hot. He looked like a god, blue hair, high cheek bones, pointed nose, all that, and the best fucking muscles I have ever seen in my life. He's a walking wet dream. Anyway, Renji and Rukia are out dancing and he and I start talking and I just couldn't help myself with how attracted I was to him at first sight that when we got to talking it came out that I was gay and he was too and I just, something in me snapped. We made out and then I pulled him towards the bathrooms-"

"He fucked you in the bathroom!" Shinji shouted with a large grin. Ichigo shook his head.

"We fucked just outside of the bathroom, he took me right against the wall like a roman man would ravage his woman. It was so fucking hot, and then right as we were finished and I gave him a small peck on the lips Renji and Rukia fucking ruined the moment."

"Still!" Shinji said. Nnoitra was chuckling.

"That's an awesome position to have your bottom in. Timid, against a wall and begging for more."

"It is the best I've ever had, and I think I've fallen for his body." Ichigo said with a smirk, relaxing back into the couch.

"Is it really that good? I mean it is Renji's boss, Renji says he works for a douche."

"Not that I've seen." Ichigo said. "But, what do I know? I've only known the man for a day." The orangette giggled and leaned back against the couch and sighed. "So… what exactly is this present that you are giving me?"

"Oh, yea… a present… I kind of left it in the car." Shinji said.

"You didn't get me one did you?" Ichigo asked with a roll of his eyes.

Shinji only smiled.


End file.
